1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a revertible shielding door used in an optical transceiver module and the optical transceiver module using the same, particularly to a revertible shielding door utilizing a self-resilient structure to return to its original closed position after an inserted plug is withdrawn from the optical transceiver module.
2. The Prior Art
Laser diodes are basic components used in an optical transceiver for converting electrical signals into decoded photo signals. Normally, the photo signal emitted from the laser diode is harmful to human eyes. Therefore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, a shielding door is provided in an entry of a receptacle assembly which receives the optical transceiver. A spring such as a torsion spring is additionally mounted on a pivotable post of the shielding door for returning the shielding door to its closed position parallel to the front face of the receptacle assembly""s entry. However, the spring is apt to escape from its constant position due to the frequent open/close of the shielding door. Therefore, it is requisite to provide a new shielding door having a self-resilient structure without the need of an extra spring.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a self-resilient shielding door for protect users from being hurt by radiation emitted from an optical transceiver module when a complementary plug is pulled out from the optical transceiver module.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a revertible shielding door pivotably and resiliently connected to a base. The revertible shielding door comprises a pivot pivotably associated with the base. Two shielding plates extend from the pivot and they are coplanar with each other. Two spring arms extend from two ends of the pivot and each spring arm has a first section coplanar with the shielding plates and a second section extending from the first section and horizontally offset from the first section at a terminated end firmly fixed to the base.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a transceiver module comprising a base having three in-lined supports extending upright from a front section thereof and two stands extending upright from an intermediate section thereof. A revertible shielding door comprises a pivot pivotably associated with the three in-lined supports. Two shielding plates extend from the pivot and they are rotatable between the three in-lined supports. Two spring arms extending from two ends of the pivot and each spring arm having a first section parallel to the in-lined supports and a second section extending from the first section and horizontally offset from the first section at a terminated end which is firmly fixed to one of the two stands.